


The Car and the Android

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee wished to have a femme of his own.<br/>(And this is just a very, late, given better ending for this book, It used to have two sequels but now it doesn't. This is a stand alone.)<br/>Written in: 2012. Has been edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

  Bumblebee's wheels drove into the base with Raff in the passenger seat, they had recently restored the base to it's previous form with a few exceptions with residents and a slight urge for a female companion had already arose in the younglings sense.  
        
          "Cool!" Raff said, getting out of the vehicle. "The  new base is better than I had expected."  
        
          Miko and Jack came flying towards the boy.    
        
      "Raff!" They rejoiced, both sharing a hug with the nerd at once.  
        
      "I missed you guys so much!" The boy said, after the hug had ended.  
        
      The yellow and black car transformed into his robot mode.  
        
      Bumblebee had been told by Bulkhead that Miko and Jack recently became part of a relationship, which made Bee envy them even more.He wanted some-one else to spend his evenings with. Somefemme he could speak with. (Other than Arcee) Who knew his distinctive chirps and clicks.I want some femme to care about me. Anything would do. He turned towards Raff and handed him a object the boy was happly refering to.  
        
       "You found a Autobot Warship?..." Miko asked, looking at the object.  
         
      "At the outskirts of San Diego!" Raff replied.  
        
      "I so want to go there." Jack said with star like eyes. "It's on my bucket list to visit sweet locations."  
        
      The Ground slightly rumbled beneath Bulkhead's feet.  
        
      "Good primus,it still hasn't bared with my new  wheels!" Bulkhead acknowledge his new and larger set of wheels. "San Diego? There has not been records of a Autobot ship crash here since we arrived."  
        
      Somebots didn't really think about how Bumblebee dealt with his muteness. They mostly concluded his human friend, Raff,, helped the Autobot as a translator and good friend. Most times alone in his vehicle mode got to him.  
        
       He really wanted a girlfriend of his own.


	2. Plan

The small group of Decepticons returned to their alias base, it was dark and shadowly depressive like. The Communications stations,large machines,technical and electricl machines outwitted the nasty floor in a rank of dust..  
        
      "What now, lord Megatron?" Knockout asked their leader,directing his optics at the mech.  
        
       Megatron  did not answer right away as he walked to a capsule that contained a single remaining energon crystal.

  "Those Autobots thought they won." Megatron said, as he snatched the object without any care to the rare glass concealing the crystal. "They won't know what hit them."  
         
       Starscream and Soundwave--under his visor-- all had their optics become big.

  The machine is big and ugly, ugler than all of the Decepticons combined. it had tubes connected to the walls. inscriptions from a different world remained at the very edgesimilar to the rack containing the droids from Star Wars.  
        
      "Megatron it didn't end well last time!" Starscream objected as the leader went over to a large  machine.  
      The hatch to the machine opened at the presence of Megatron, where it dropped a single Android concealing female characteristics. it fell to the ground with a single plump. The leader's optic moved go towards the two remaining Cons.  
        
      "I swear, if this thing gets interested in that mute bot, I will so kill myself." Megatron merely replied, returning his gaze to the fallen protoform.Soundwave seemed to understand what Megatron meant. however... The Odds are against the tyrant by so many leagues."This thing may be the key to recruiting one of the Autobots and luring them into the lab. The memory wiper lab."  
        
      As he said that, he stabbed the chest of the broken android using the dark energon crystal.  
        
      ______________  
        
      Back at the Autobot base, Arcee had finally agreed to go to San Diego for a day with the three kids--Bulkhead seemingly was eager to go. Burmblebee on the other hand JUST remembered  that he left one of his large and discarded pistols at a properly good lake.  
        
      "Which lake?"  
       Click click.

  "Oh, The Sierra Sping!" Raff laughed, while hopping into the vehicle mode of Bulkhead. "You really,REALLY,liked the warmth."

     Chirp.

Miko leaned forward from her seatbelt to say,"I don't recall that ever  happening."     

"Totall Recall re-release day." Raff grinned,turning his head towards Jack. as he buckled  his seatbelt. "Jack saw the newest movie and suggested we go relaxing."

  Miko sighed.

  "Uh uh," Miko said. "Now what you tell your mom this time."

  "I'm going on a field trip." Raf replied. "Jack knows MUCH more than I do. He fabricated it all."

Miko is laughing uncontrollably.

**Click Click.**  
        
      "What did Bee say?" Bulkhead asked, probably directing the question to Raff since he mostly translated for him.  
        
      "He knows Spanish and to have a nice trip." Raf said.   
        
      A smile swept across the light gray faceplate. Optimus had cut off his hand to control the ground bridge while he escaped unharmed, but with a few scratches of his own to share what it must have been a difficult decision.  
        
      Bulkhead even shared a laugh.

   "I can't wait to get the grease off my wheels." Arcee said, zooming right past the large vehicle like a motorcycle hot shot ready to get stuff done right away.

  Bulkhead started his engine.  

"Arcee, wait up!" Bulkhead said. "See you later buddy! Kids buckle up."

  The big vehicle drove after the motorcyclist. Bumblebee shooed away the smoke from his 'nose' and coughed as they drove away.  Ratchet heard about this conversation between the group of friends. He wanted to check this out.  
        
      "Really?" He asked, raising an optic ridge as he came forward. "You got the rough spots out using the hot spring?"  
         
      The little bee nodded.  
        
 _Click Click_ went Bee's happy chirps.He LOVES warm water and the sparkling bubbles that made him feel better about his mute condition.  "Okay Bee, just make sure Arachnid isn't anywhere near the hot spring." The Autobot told the mech.  
        
      Bumblebee gladly chirped.

TZ-CH-UR-ZH  
        
      The black and yellow chevrollet drove out of the base leaving dust to scattere into Ratchet's innocent optics.  
        
      "Ah man." Knock Out  whined. "I just got these cleaned!"

  Bumblebee continued on his way to the desert like enviorment. _I wonder..._ The Camera view zooms towards his window that shined light from the somewhat transparent black glass showing five empty seats.

The rolly light brown mountians gradually met Bee's windowshield.

Almost there. Bumblebee thought as he drove faster.

Knockout is limping over a rocky underpass. Holding the still forming Android in his strong clutch.

"Urgh, Starscream is so good at listing possibilities of the ground holding Maximals!" Knock Out said, with a shudder. He didn't want get dirt, rust, or bite marks into armor. _I must drop this Android off at the Autobot Base. No exceptions_

Actually he is scaling it. Keeping his back against the bumpy wall.

Voooom!   

Knock out turned his head from the dusty dirt that clouded his optics.   _Gauh! I hate dust!_ Knock Out complained in his mind. His red optics reopened to find the dust coming from a different direction. _My job just got easier._

  He involuntary followed the direction of Bumblebee instead of going to the base as planned.


	3. Downfalling plan

   Bumblebee arrived to the spring. _OOooh. what a good place to have left everything at._ The youngling thought to himself, driving to the spring behind the former base with the bronze Autobot imprint.  
        
 _A year has gone by...and we've got a new base._  
        
      Bumblebee sunk his body into the warm water.  
        
      _Prime lived. We found new factions such as Predacons and Maximals._

_**Purrrrr,**_ Bumblebee made as he popped a bubble. Nobody was there. Just him. Bee unearthed his blaster from beneath the water and reattached it. Bumblebee gazed to the sky. _There are countless stories of how humans get their own girlfriends...I wonder how I will meet mine._  
       
       _Clang clang clang_  
        
     Bumblebee dived into the pool.   _Jeez Knock Out. Did you hit  a skunk or something?_  
        
    Knockout has a terrible stench.  
          
      "This is the New Autobot base?" The mech said, looking to several directions. He smelled his armpit. Then made a grimace on his faceplate. "Ewww. What did I hit?"  
        
     He started walking towards the pool in hopes of washing the stench off.   _Click Click_ went the figure in his grasp.

"Owch!" Knock Out yelped as he dropped the android that had bit his hand aggressively.      

 The Android has a extra shell of the Human Body, however, the Androids appearance somewhat resembles the machines from 'I,robot' as parts of the original mold is sticking out from the shoulders and knee area.  
        
  Knock Out growled.

"Stop insulting my paint job."  Knock Out said,starting to activate his laser blasters at the clicking Android.

    Bumblebee leaped out the water once he had heard clicks.   

_CLICK CLICK!_ Went the Autobot  as he shot his laser blaster at the red and dark black Decepticon.  Knockout used his Battlespear to protect himself and reflected the laser blasts to other directions.Great. this brat is more prepared to fight!  He mused to himself.  
        **Strike!**  
      The Decepticon staggered back onto the floor.  
         **swing swing**       
      "What in the world--" Knockout began, when he saw old and nearly broken airplane experimental toys being cut off by the andorid. "no!"  
       The little thing looked at him with curious eye expressions. It tugged at the metalic air planes as if it was doing something good.  
     "No!" Knock Out reaches his arm out.  
     **BLING!**  
   The Decepticon began to retreat while forgetting  about the android around absolutely positvely chaos. His paint job is really ruined, showing all the blue smears and gray color in the mix of it all. Knock Out's crings, seeing what had befallen on his precious armor.  
  "You win mute!" Knock Out declares, riding away in his vehicle mode.  
      Bumblebee turned his helmet towards the figure, who is slowly losing her grip on the hook that had held the almost out dated air planes chasing after the mech of stupidity. There are probably massive fan girls making a slash fanfic probably at the moment on  the internet.  
        
      BEEP BEEEP BEEEP!  
        
       _I'll get you!_ Bumblebee said in his clicking as he went underneath the soon-to-fall Android.  
        
       _"You can trust me!"_ He clicked. _"I am here."_  
      The Android's fingers slipped from the hook, then fell straight down, and landed squarely into bumblebee's round servo after he had slid a few feet because of miscaculation and predicting how far he should go.  
        
       _"Hello, I am Bumblebee."_ He  introduced himself. _"What's your name?"_  
        
       _"No."_ The Android clicks. _"I need one though."_  
      
      She made sounds similar  to a machine resting it's head on Bumblebee's thumb.  
        
     _"I'll call you... Ivy Autodroid."_ Bumblebee chirped. _"THE ANDROID!"_   

The Android made sounds similar to small giggles. Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode and returned to the base. We'll call Ivy Autodroid as simply Auto for now. Auto gazed to the radio using her still developing hands to fiddle with it.  
        
      It started blasting out music such as Gotta be somebody, Burn,Yesterday,tick tock,etc.,and others.  
       ****  
Bumblebee laughs as the Android changed the station once again.  
     _Click Click._  
    Bumblebee appears to be enjoying the changing of songs, especialyl this one in particular. The song is 'gotta be somebody' at the moment. The Rythm, the beat,and the singers themselves had made a  brillent masterpiece behold to the clicking  Autobot and Android.Well actually it's more like The Car and The Android who clicked.

__________________________                                                                 _____

  .  .  . New base  .  .  .   
        
      "Where did Bumblebee go?" Optimus asks Ratchet.      

  "He went to Sierra Spings behind the old base." Ratchet replied.

 Optimus is surprised.

"Then where did the others go?" Optimus asks.

"The Kids went to San Diego with Bulkhead and Arcee." Ratchet said. "They are going under the cover it's for a special school summer camp."  
        
"How come nobody tells me about this?" Optimus asks.

 "Last time you went to San Diego .  .  .  ." Ratchet said,as though it was like an 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' in his mind. "We got Jack into lots of trouble and you had a bad paintjob."   
        
      Voooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm  
        
      he yellow and black vehicle arrived to the base. It transformed into Bumblebee holding a new companion in his hand.  
        
    "Awwww," Ratchet said, looking at the Android. "Looks as if  Bee got a new friend." Ratchet  reaches his index finger to the Android. "Hello. I am Ratchet."  
        
         _Click click_

    "Another clicker?" Optimus said, more surprised than he had been before.

 "If he's got her out a magic hat then I'm afraid the world has gone mad." Ratchet adds.  
         
       _"And that mech is Optimus Prime."_ Bee clicked to the little Android. _"Our leader."_  
        
      Everyone laughed at Prime' statement.  

The scene slowly refocused to the Decepticons old base that had not been updated since they had left. Knockout's engine signaled the mission was a sucess to Megatron. Except it wasn't much as a sucess Megatron had intended it to be.  
        
      "Man." Knock Out begins to complain. "They are still using the same old base." Knock Out shook his helmet. "What a waste of my time dealing with that mute."

   Knock Out starts to walk past Arachnid.

"Hold up." Arachnid stops him. "What do you mean they are still using the same base?"

"I tried to drop off the little bundle at the base, but, the little mute lead me to their old base." Knock Out said. "And she was biting me. Who wouldn't drop her? I had to drop her and flee, this better count as trying to drop her off at the right place."

"You . . " Arachnid pauses, briefly.  "Dropped her with the mute?"

"Yes." Knock Out said, forgetting what the task had been originally designated as.

Arachnid left Knock Out.

"Crazy spider." Knock Out said, rolling his optics.

Arachnid told Megatron about Knock Out's little mistake.


	4. Battlemode

Bumblebee and Auto were busy messing with the newest/repaired rocket kit that had been destroyed previously to get rid of Soundwave last time.Funny to think two individuals who share one thing in common but are different development wise. Bumblebee picks up one of the rockets and looks at it.

"I wonder..." Bumblebee clicked, holding it upside down. "I wonder if this can make an Android fly."

Auto climbed onto the larger rocket that is comparably bigger than herself.The Kids were not even close to have returned from the rather long field trip to San Diego. Knock Out has parts of his wheels missing (Which he is currently on repairing for the time).

"Fly?" Auto clicked, tilting her head.

Bumblebee nodded.

"Yes." Bumblebee replied. "Fly."

Auto's forming eyes twinkled curiously.Her sparkling eyes directly met the round buttons at the side of the rocket. If Bumblebee had been more younger then he would have realized a hint of mischief went off in her so called 'eyes'.

"I believe I can fly!" The Android cried out as she pressed the shining green button that is bigger than the others.

Woooossshhh! 

Bumblebee watched the rocket go upside down and spiral in different Directions.

"Woooohooo!" Auto clicked as she hanged onto the object whirling in the air. It started to shoot smoot from the blasting rocket part.

It was just about to fall into Raf's empty pool.

Bumblebee again caught the rocket.

"Bored." Auto said in clicks and slid off onto a pillow.

The yellow and Black vehicle had a light go off above his helmet. Bumblebee knew just the thing that could keep them distracted for hours on end. His seemingly bright idea is something easily able to distract a one group of people and Autobots combined to a baby.

"Say Bumblebee." Bumblebee clicks, sitting down on a chair.

"C-c-click." Auto clicked.

"Use your tongue." Bumblebee told her. "Buh-bumble-Bee."

"B-lick." Auto repeats, getting the first letter of his name right.

Bumblebee's optics shined, lighting up.

"Bum."

"Bu-ick."

"Bumble"

"Bum-iiccck."

Auto became exhausted.

"Saaay I am tired."

"I am-Lick."

Bumblebee facepalmed himself.

"Tirreeed."

"Tii--ick."

A large explosive sound from the doorway made Bumblebee go the other direction whilst grabbing Auto.

"What was click?" Auto, the developing andriod, finally said a completed sentence: somewhat.

A Vehicon enters the base. He was searching madly for the serum he needed to finish some kind of drink that is vital in his big plan not inflicting any severe damage upon the collection. There's one problem; Autobots attack if you burst into their base.

Bumblebee put Auto under his table.

"Don't panic." Bumblebee clicks to the Android.

She has devevloped skin to her waist and her eyes are small, yet round.If a human had been sticking around they would have seen her hazel eyes becoming apparen. Her eyebrows have already taken formation.Beads of hair has started to grow from the Android's head. Her chest has a spark chamber mold similar to Sari's slowly being constructed.

Bumblebee ran out of his room.

"Give me your energon Autobots!" The Vehicon said, swinging his blade left and right.

"We don't have any." Ratchet said, taking out dual battle blades. "For the last time!"

Optimus took out his rifle that looks more similar to the one used in Generation One by several Autobots; probably.

"You saw it for yourself." Optimus reminds the vehicon. "Leave before we reconsider to fight you."

"I don't know what I saw." The Vehicon claims,taking a non-hesitated step forward.

Bumblebee arrived to the entrance with a trace of energon on his armor.From our perspective; we can seeAuto is unmistakably following the mech very swiftly and cunningly enough that he could not notice her. Perhaps that is from her inital programming underneath all the development going on in and on the Android's body.

"You are liars." The Vehicon accuses the autobots, charging at them.

He 'somehow' managed to stab Ratchet's shoulder. The Vehicon's body is thrown then lands hard intothe wall making an imprint of his body. The Vehicon falls down landing on the floor--straight on his face--with his servos in fists.We should probably call this: an insane Vehicon. The rogue and crazy Vehicon pressed a button onto the drill into something like a blade/mace combined.

He is crazy as any manaic would be who got out of the ward.

"I don't think the Decepticons would go this . . . biserk." Ratchet remarks, covering his shoulder armors wound.

"I'm not biserk!" The Vehicon crashes his blade drill into the ground sending a lot of rocks straight towards the Autobot.

A large crack is made between the Autobots and Vehicon. Bumblebee seemed ready to kick some butt. His pistol retracts from his servos--that went into his arm compartment--with a brief swish.Bumblebee had an apparent attack pose.

"Bumblebee, stand down!" Optimus tried to stop him, but The yellow and black youngling zipped ahead to cut of the mech's servo using his own finger.

It was that clean.

The Vehicon cries, "You will pay!"

He stomped hard on the ground creating a Earthquake between the Mute's legs. While the ground shook..The Vehicon made the earthquake more violent by stomping at it again so hard it started ripping the floor apart before Bee could walk off.For the sake of logic;lets say this vehicon is a super-experiment.Ratchet and Optimus were stopped from helping the bot by the extra wall falling down in their way.

Bumblebee now had his fingers on the edge.

"Say bye bye." The Vehicon said, pressing his foot on Bumblebee's digits to have him let go. 

This is definetly a wierd turn of events. Or he just really hates the Autobots for the sake of not being named, probably.

Auto has her own view of the scene. Her Transformation is starting to become quicker as light blue energy swarmed around her.One would assume it's from the dark energon crystal Megatron had used on the unactive shell--that is indeed her--hours ago.Her head is somewhat glowing because there are outlines of a helmet outlined in a jet blue mapping out all the planned designs levitating around it.

"Bumblebee!"The Android shrieked with a cracky and robotic voice,bursting through the rock and jumped straight at the Vehicon.

Her body gained a similarity to Sari's Battle mode in TFA, except for her hair to be all metal and shaped like a pony tail, her shirt being black turned into metal/parts of a car, her chest gained the front of a chevrollet Auto's eyes became fully developed had turned brown while the outside became white.Her elbows sparked a black door with a round blue window, the parts attached to a wheel turned yellow around her shoulders, the yellow hood of the vehicle sprang up on her back,her helmet gained a cap like shape changing color to dark gray, A blue battle mask emerged from the side of Auto's face,and her hands became gray.

Lastly, her feet became like Bumblebee's. 

"Nobody messes with mah Bumble!" Auto announced, kicking him straight at the faceplate and sliced off his shoulder using her light gray blade formed from her machanical parts. "They have no clicks!"

Auto placed her hand onto the ground. She had a few ablities to do,like move the ground back together, form a steel sword using her servos, and a battle spear perhaps. But above all it's a little iffy she can summon energy balls. Well, she might not have that ability, ziltch. That is mainly all her powers.The ground moved back together and the rock scooted Bumblebee back up onto the floor instead of being squeezed. Optimus and Ratchet charged at the vehicon and beated him so badly he had to force his own retreat.

Optimus didn't really have a word to say, for once.

The short femme turned into a human girl with gloves reaching to her elbows,A black sleeveless shirt, long dark brown hair that ends at her shoulders, and the same eye color from her battle mode.The unusual part is her eyes somewhat resemble Autobot optics, design wise.That odd appearance is replaced by human eyes.

Bumblebee approaches the short girl.

However; Auto has a necklace with a dragon talon around her neck ontop of the blue sparkchamber.

"Who knew a android can become half human." Optimus muses. 

Ratchet and Bumblebee said it at once, in clicks and words. "We did."

"Hai," The Android said, hands behind her back. "I am Ivy Autodroid, Click."

And she kept the clicking as a side effect that would wear off eventually.


	5. Robots go to sleep

Auto slept ontop of Bumblebee's chest throughout the night. She listened to his warm and sizzling spark completely made from the All Spark from on top the hood. Her sense of love,friendship,hate are progressively fast. Disgust and delight in her taste buds were awaitingly developing.She felt really warm sleeping on him. Maybe she will hang around longer with the Autobots instead of roaming back to the Decepticon base like a spoiled brat.

Her right arm  lay swinging from Bumblebee's side.

  "We are baccckk!" Bulkhead announced, as the ground rumbled beneath his feet.     

  Arcee has decorations all over .

"Finally." Arcee said, starting to walk through the hallway. Her optics are tired,exhausted, and in need for some more oil.

_Yaaa--clikc--n._

Bulkhead and Arce poked their heads into Bumblebee's room to see the source of this dog like yawn to have originated from one girl sleeping ontop his chest as his servos were around her back to keep her warm.     

"Awww." Bulkhead said, smiling at the two. "Bee's made a new friend."

Arcee seems pretty happy about it, too.  

"Well look at that." Arcee said, leaning on the door entrance. "The mute's got a girlfriend after all. I wonder how Raf will react when he see's this girl."

The two left the door and went to their rooms.Auto's optics gained the eye appearnce of Bumblebee's in battle mode except for the circles to be brown and the outside to be light blue. Her Dragon tooth still is hanging around her neck.

  Auto looked in several directions like a curious, adorable dog. _Nobody is there._ She put her head back down. Then fell right into recharge.


	6. Suspicous

Raf,Miko, and Jack walk into the base. but not in the listed order.  Miko is the first one to have arrived through the doors.

"Next time, I am bringing a camera with me." Miko said to herself. Her eyes caught the sight of Auto. _A newbie?_  

 "Hello," Raf said, holding his hand out to Auto. "I'm Raf."

Auto shook his hand, energetically.

 "Glad to meet you," Auto said. "I am Auto--Click."

  Miko tilted her head as the handshake ended.  
        
      "Auto-Click?" Miko repeats.

 "Ivy Autodroid." Ratchet said, walking over to the two humans who were getting aquainted with Auto. Raf fiddles with his glasses. "She just got here yesterday. She prefers to be called  'Auto' for some reason."

Like a pair of ducklings, they both became confused.

"Just got here?" Miko and Raf repeat, puzzled.

"Yes." Auto forms a metal spear inbetween her hands but it some how flew out of her hand and towards the doors.

Jack strolled into the building only to duck when Auto's flying spear went the wrong way.  
        
      "OOOps!" Auto said. "I am so-- Click."

  The metal spear struct the wall, dangling there like a flag had been put in the wrong place to decorate. It seemed  unusual that it came flying at Jack's direction. ack raised an eyebrow at the girl continued to bow and say something along the lines of  "I am so--lick!" Strangely enough  that he could have misunderstood as 'I am so slick!'

"She's slickery?" Jack said.

   The group  laughed.

"Sorry Jack." Auto apologizes.

Ratchet is astonished.The Medic looks towards Bumblebee's direction in hopes of a explanation in how she knew the humans name. Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders.  

"How do you know his name?" Ratchet asks.

Auto shrugged.

Actually, it was merely because the kids pictures and mentioning of the kids shown to the machine non-ontentinally when the Decepticons were throwing out rusty plans that could have been marvelous. Auto happens to have a pretty good memory during the time she had been sparked.She is the daughter of Megatron.

  "Just flew --click-- the bat." She said.

   She had no clue what-so-ever what the Decepticons had in store or how she had been given the information. Auto only knew their names off the top of her processor. Ratchet is developing doubts of his own towards her. Ratchet is getting doubts that Auto doesn't know who her creator is.

   "You are Miko and I sense--Click- is Raf." Auto said, leaning on Bumblebee's wheels.

 "An Android clicking like Bumblebee." Raf tilts his head. "This is strange, must mean his clicks are some development language."  
        
    Jack and Miko share a supspicous glance.

"She used to be part Android...and then something happened." Ratchet added, looking over to the short Autobot who is holding what appears to be a musical instrument.  "Bee met her and gave the still forming 'creature' a name."

   Bumblebee happily chirped, _I named somebody and they care about me.  
_

  Ratchet ,Raf, and Jack knew something is completely suspicious up about Auto. But they did not budge about her as weeks went on. Nor would they actually realize she is part of something bigger until something happened to Bee.


	7. Revenge

    Knockout strolled across the scenery. It had been weeks since he technically 'lost' The precious plan that could have been successful if he hadn't been stupid and followed Bumlebee's direction. This scenery is a grassy mountian like thing.  
        
      "Stupid." He said, kicking a large boulder across the rolly hills.  
        
      The vehicon who attacked the Autobots earlier (As in a few weeks ago) walked towards Knock Outs direction.  
        
      The Decepticon takes out his battle spear.  
        
      "Who are you stranger?" Knock Out asks, not patiant enough to hear his answer. "I do not have the cycle to listen to silence! I have a important mission to be creating right now...for the return of Megatron's stolen creation."  
        
      The Vehicon threw his drill blade into Knock Out's shoulder with incredible ease.  
        
      "I am just Vhehiz." The Vehicon said,without an arm. "I lost my arm thanks to the Autobots defiance in not getting me energon!"  
        
      Vhehiz takes out his drill from Knock Out's shoulder.  
        
      "...Strange name for a manaic." The Mech said, swinging him away."Autobots do not have energon! Deal with it."  
        
      Vhehiz, just his temporary name, shook his helmet.  
        
     "We have the same ambition; Get revenge on the Android." Vhehiz said, clutching his fist.  
      
      Knock got very big optics.  
        
     "How do you know she is a Android?..." Knock Out asked.  
    "I lost my arm thanks to her!" Vhehiz grunted, kicking a huge chunk of dirt from beneath the ground into the air. His optics became a violent red. He seemed to be a loco and co co in his processor as humans say.  
      Knock Out rolled his shoulders.  
    
   "What do you  have in mind?"  Knock Out asks the mech, settling onto the fact it was a truce for now between him and Vhehiz. _If this doesn't work out...Megatron is going to kill me twice_! Knock Out winced at the idea.  
        
      A evil smile spread across the mech's face.  
        
      "Kill Bumblebee." Vhehiz said.  
        
      His intentions were darker and eviler than Megatrons. Twisted. Hateful. Downright cold. Megatron even stated he wanted his creation to make into the Autobot ranks without murdering them. But now... Knock Out had to retrieve the girl.  
        
      Reluctantly...Knock Out became part of the plan.


	8. Payback

      Bumblebee and the two humans are playing checkmate. Miko seemed slightly warily of Auto for obvious reasons; First, She showed a remarkable ablity to track down the Dcepticons such as the one who she had tracked down weeks ago without trouble. Second; She had power to the ground and focused all of her activites around Bumblebee.  
        
       Miko couldn't put her finger on what she felt Auto is playing as.  
        
       _Maybe a Girlfriend Figure who is caring?_  
        
      Bumblebee moved his black horse object on the black square. "Clcik!" Bumblebee chirped, clapping his servos together. Auto tapped her finger on her tan horse object like planning out a big strategie.  
        
      By now...Auto no longer had the 'clicking' sounds going on in her speech.  
        
      "I want some  CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!" The girl wildly chirped as all three and her were at an restaurant. Everyone's eyes stared at the girls direction. She shrugged like nothing had just happened.  "Why's everyone clicking at me like that?" She asked Raff.  
        
      "You are clicking Auto." Raf said.  
        
      "Oh." Auto said.   
        
      Miko knew Androids do not simply have side effects long after they have been onlined. Ratchet confirmed her suspicons indirectly when he scanned AutoDroid to find Dark Energon energy coming from her chest. They both made sure to not tell Bumblebee.  
        
      "Mikkoooooo." Auto said, waving her hand up and down. "Are you there?"  
        
      Miko snapped back to her senses.  
        
      "Oh yeah!" She said, moving her pink knight. "Just dozed off a bit there. Your turn....uh..."  
        
      "Au-ti-oooo." The girl pronounced the name for her with narrow eyes.She had been through all way helping the human pronounce her given name. Auto developed an annoyance towards people not saying her name properly.

   "Auto. right." Miko nodded. "Your turn."

Auto reached her hands out to her white chesspiece. The Ground trembled beneath the chess game piece sending everything jerked to the ground. Auto and Bumbbee instinctively reached their hands out towards the object.

  Bumblebee's servo ended up on top of the Teenager's. He blushed brightly on his facepla teas if he didn't expect this to happen at the same time. Ivy giggled.Miko had turned her head towards the door way. I did not see that happen. She thought to herself.     

"Guys, get ready!" Bulkhead ran in with dirt all over himself. "There's a crazy Vehicon and Knock Out headed our way!"

Bulkhead saw Auto and Bumblebee busy staring at each other'blushing uncontrollably.

  "You mean the vehicon who is not a vehicon?" Ratchet asked him.

Raf and Jack came walking from behind Ratchet.  
        
     "What?" Bulkhead asks.   
        
    "He's an insane Asylumcon." Ratchet explains.  "He's been detained inthe Aslyum for many years until this day." He gets odd looks from all three. "He isn't really a vehicle. He is a escape insane bot who doesn't have the proper process to make decisions for himself."  
        
      Jack and Miko nodded.

  "I am coming Autobots!" He cried,slowly ripping the door open.

  Arcee picked up the humans. Except for a defiant Autodriod.

  "No!" Autp pouted. "I am able to become a transformer. So this mean I can help, too!"  
        
      Bulkhead got something in his helmet.  
        
      "Um,Aren't Techno-Organics receptacle in being injured more easily than we can?" Bulkhead said. "I recall Arachnid spilling out something like that when we were fighting her massive swarm of spider clones."  
        
      Optimus came in.  
        
      "Right Bulkhead." Optimus aid. "Auto go with Arcee. Let the cybertronians take care of this."  
        
      Something bothered Auto.Just like when she first arrived to this base...it was immeatedly attacked and she had to save Bumblebee;again.Was the universe trying to resolve a event that should have ended up differently? Was Bumblebee even supposed to die in the first place? She can help this time around as well. Auto had been training her powers very carefully.  
        
      "I told you, you aren't even that tall in your robot mode to help them." Jack told Auto.His interest in giant machines poked fun from the recently onlined being enough that she joked 'He's the Sam Witwicky of the duo' who he didn't know about. Not knowing annoyed the boy  
        
      Auto folded her arms.  
        
      "I saved Bumblebee once." Auto argues.

   "When we weren't there." Arcee added, hiding them at the very back of the Base aka in the storage room. "You were lucky that Prime and Ratchet were there kid."

The Doors to the base were broken; again. Apparenly there must be a trend going on wih breaking the base doors Knockout and Vhehiz stumbled into the building with dark intentions.Why did they stumble in instead of walking in? It's a little question that may never get answere. Their optics were directly aimed at Bumblebe like an  arrow made by a fellow huntsmen.   

 "Why are they staring at me?" Bumblebee clicks.

  Optimus's optics narrow at the opposing Decepticon. 

"You stil are not giving up." Optimus said, taking out his pistol. "Guess we have no choice but to finish what you started."  
        
      Knockout and Vhehiz ran through the hallway and attacked the Autobots at once. Vhehiz first attacked Bumblebee, sending him falling to the ground.

 "No insane bot attacks my little buddy!" Bulkhead proclaims, sending his spinning wrecking ball at the insane bot.  
        
      Arcee and Ratchet faced off Knock Out with incredible ease. It wasn't that incredbile for sure. Knock Out pinned Arcee by his enlarged Arms customized for this current situation.

 "I need that Android." Knock Out told her.  "Wrong bot. Never suppose to have fallen in love with your mute bug."

  Well that slightly reassured Miko's and Ratchet's suspicions..  
        
      Vhehiz attacked Optimus Prime via digging a hole in his arm. The Prime takes a few steps away from the insane mech. _What does he want now?_ Optimus Prime asked himself.He saw Bumblebee getting beaten up by the fellow.

 "What--" He grabbed the mech by his remaining arm. "Do you want?"

"To kill your mute for losing my arm." Vhehiz said, slicing off one of Prime's back doors and his exhaust pipes that stood up higher along his chest.

 Knock Out left Arcee pinned on the ground by leaving a spare blade that was a sorvenier from Cybertron.  
  "No. Not the kids!" Ratchet took out his duel battle blades and came swinging at the Decepticons path.."Not on my watch."

  Ratchet acted like a shield. Punching him by both swords down the hall. Bumblebee shot his pistols at the insane mech. BLAM BLAM BLAM went the shots landing at his wraist and sides, including his helmet. Vhehiz punched straight to the area where Bumblebee's spark Chamber is--somehow sending large chunks of metal flying off the demanded chest--and then took out his servo. e had dug through several layers of skin and was a few inches from the spark.Vhehiz tore out a huge chunk of wires and what not.

  But not Bumblebee's spark.   

"Bumblebee!"   
        
      Despite that wound, The Loyal and Determined Mech shot at the mechs optic.It showed that whatever the cost of war and fighting, Bumblebee would not easily fall down to a Decepticon in the mist of battle as he had done losing his voice. Vhehiz was about to strike the mute bot once more when Bulkhead's pinning wrecking Ball sent into a wall hard.  
        
       "Must retreat." Knock Out acknowledged. He turned to Ratchet, "Tell your Android friend we gotta chat at the you-know-sping."

 Vhehiz attacked the Autobots more violently as Knock Out flew underneath everyone, literletly making them fly in the air.

 "What the scrap?" Vhehiz commented. "This ain't suppose to happen...YET!"  
        
 Vhehiz fell forcefully to the floor. He tried to get up but Bulkhead and Optimus worked together to keep him down.    
        
      "Bumblebee...How did y--" Ratchet began, until the mech dropped into his arms. Unconciously. His mind wasn't even working properly because his instinctive systems perpelled him into continuing the fight not actually him.  
        
      The Humans came running from the hall.

   "What happenedd to Bee?" Auto said, gazing to the little Bug. Her little eyes became huge and angered. "Who the slag did that to him?"  
        
        Vhehiz fumed.  
        
        "I did," Vhehiz snaps. "You idiot--"  
        
        Bulkhead slapped Vhehiz helmet.

Ratchet looked down to the femme and brought her with him into the medical bay.

 "Auto, Knock Out wants to speak with you at the Sping where Bee found you." Ratchet said, taking a sigh.A question had to be asked. "Who's your daddy?"  
        
       The Question bothered her.

 "I'll tell you later." Auto said, with the hint of a 'I need to finish some business' going on.


	9. Insanity

  Vhehiz awoke in a dark room.  
        
 He is completely alone.  
        
 "Where am I?" He asked himself, looking in several directions.He couldn't hear a single soul. Not a peepsqueak was coming out. Nothing stirred or moved except for him. He saw shapes manefest in the dark.  
        
 Vhehiz crawled towards the wall, his spark beating faster than regulure.  
        
 "Somebot help me!" He screamed, banging on the walls. The pictures manifested into a gigantic beast with drool hanging from the side of it's mouth. The eyes could be detected to be red, a deadly and violent red. Like Megatron's vicious optics.  A long tail could be seen with spikes at the side.  
        
 When in reality...It is Autodroid. Her hanging Dragon Talon is giving him the very unpleasent image within his microprocessor.Scary images enters his processor knowing who she acctually is; relation wise. A gulp grew in his throat,and then it goes down.Vhehiz watched the Dragons talon dig into skin ever so painfully and the dragon's droll land on the floor. It seems like lava almost.  
        
      "Pl--Please do not hurt me!" Vehix squrimed.  
        
      "You hurt the ones I care about, I hurt you." The Mass replied.  
        
      His optics lit up when light blue outlines of  a certian bots mold covered his entire body. Then like cracked glass. It traveled from his arm that became larger and  bigger than ever so normal. Every part of him became part of something else. It's not very descriptive, but, just imagine a mold. More elsea different Altra Mode.  

      The being stepped back and watched him become part of the night. Leaving his insanity to remain inside his thick processor.When the transformation was over...Only a bot slightly taller than Bee remained with  entirely white armor and black skin He still had the battle spear and Horn  Drill. But now he had Pistols. The aching legs lifted the new mech onto both feet.  

  "You..are named Carebee." A deep growl said from the dragon mass.

    It died away just as he returned as a insane bot slamming on the doors screaming for help. He didn't look completely cybertronian with the loose insect insperation seen here and there on his wheels and legs, comparably and argumentively different than Bumblebee's.

"Open the door!" The unusual cybertronian is knocking hard on the door. "Let me out of here!"


	10. Bond

Autodroid arrived to the Spings which started this all.She held a rearview mirror that used to be part of Bumblebee when she accidently broke it on the way to a infamous concert belonging to 'The Steel Wagon'. The girl looks to the rearview mirror _. I hope you are doing alright Bee._ She saw Knock Out's face appear in the mirror. The girl steadily turned around towards the daunting mech's direction like there was no way outta there.

 "Let me reset you." Knock Out offers  taking out his gigantic servo. "And take you home."  
        
      She growled.  
        
      "I have a home...with the bots." Auto said. "I have somebody to _love._ "  
        
     Knock Out sighs, rubbing the top where the bridge of a nose should be.  
        
 "You are not in love." Knock Out said "You are just functioning under the system that Megatron had placed you in with the Dark energon piece. I was there when all the programs, systems, and commands were put in place!"

  "Then why am I arguring with you?"  Auto folds her arms.

 "Hormones."

"No." Auto said. "I have a spark, idiot!"

Knock Out rolls his optics looking at the sky for a second.

"You were programmed to fall in love with the first Autobot you saw." Knock Out said, with a grimace. His body language is saying he's not enjoying this conversation. "It was a mistake to follow Bumblebee;,Megatron made you to influttrate the Autobots and crumble them as a team."

"Mistake?" Auto repeats, tapping her foot on the floor. "A mistake, you say?"

"Yes." Knock Out said.  "What's on your mind about--"

Ivy sends a battle spear  into Knock Out's arm.

"You are not supposed to do that." Knock Out yanks the weapon out of his arm. We see trails of his energon blood trickle out. He drops the battle spear on the floor with a clud following it. "Don't mess with my paintjob."

"Don't say I am a mistake." Auto snarks back at him, as Knock Out applies a product to prevent the wound from bleeding more.

Knock Out cups his face into his servos.

"Obey his orders," Knock Out puts his hand down. "Or there will be dangerous consequences. _I have to_ bring you home."  
        
 Auto's  eyes became watery like  
        
 "You know nothing about love!" Auto cries, as tears fall from her cheek. "I love that mute He is the most important person in my life.  havehknown him for two weeks. I've brought the best in for him. I am not returning home; Knock Out."

Knock Out rolls his optics making a comment about 'not knowing about love' like a teenager doing the same to a parent lecturing them.

 "I know I may be forced to return someday..." Auto plays with her feet, wiping of her tears. "Bee and I have been thinking about mating for a while. Spark bonding or Spark mating however you define it, I love him, He loves me, that is all that matters for me."     

  Knock Out looks at the girl with pity on his face.

 "Fine." Knock Out said. "Do not expect for this kind of mercy from me next time."

Auto sighs, with relief.

"I'll count on that." Auto complies.

_Is she being sarcastic with me?,_ Knock Out questions himself more than anything. He saw a glint of what could be a bit of Megatron in her eyes and the way she is somewhat persuading Knock Out to take her home.

"If you are really in love, then perhaps you are femilar with true love's bond." Knock Out said.

Auto stood there, what felt liike hours but it was actually three minutes.

"Oh." Auto said.

Knock Out hesitated in his tracks before he could leave the girl alone. He turned his head partially towards her direction. "Just...Just make sure you take care of your 'target'."

Auto nods.  
      ______                                                            ____________

.  .  .   Autobot base  .  .  .

 .  .  . half an hour later  .  .   
        
      She returned to the base.Ratchet turned towards the already independet Girl who relied on the Autobots and Her  Lover Bumblebee.He didn't actually expect her to come here at this time, since it is so late. What time is it? It's dark outside, so it is probably "8:54 PM" in Navada. Ratchet's left foot steps back while the ther stays in place.

 "Who let you in?" Ratchet asks, folding his arms. "I do not appreciate you coming in like this."

Auto rubs her shoulder, her face apparently stained from crying.

 "Your door is open."  Auto said, in a low voice.

Ratchet didn't believe at her first, so he walks over to the door and saw that it hadn't been locked from the inside.

 "How's he doing, Doc bot?"  Auto asks, more quietly.

Ratchet slightly turns towards the short girl.

 "Not so good."  Ratchet said, lowering his gaze towards the  floor. "I can't find the  right material to repair his chest plating."  
     
      "I can help." Auto said,though the way she had said it sounded like  'I have a secret'.

     Ratchet walks towards Auto, then stops a few steps away from her.

 "What do you mean?" Ratchet asks.

  Auto's looks up to the medic.

"Um  .  . This is a .  .  . um." Auto taps her fingers together. "Is-um--are-you femilar with .  .  . True love bond?"

Ratchet raises one of his giant optic brows.

"It's never been tried before." Ratchet acknowlges. "But  .  .  ."

"Why do I suggest?" Auto finishes for him. "I'm .  .  . Megatron's daughter."

Ratchet takes a few steps away from her.

"I'm not a bad guy." Aut goes on. "I have feelings; you can't program feelings for another person after spending more than two weeks around them." Auto touches her chest, pausing in her speech.  "I care about him."  Auto looks up to the medic. "I've spoken to Knock Out, and, when Megatron comes from me; he'll get a fight from me."

"I .  .  . don't understand." Ratchet said, scratching his helm. "About the Knock Out part."

Auto smiles a little.

"I may have ruined his paint job." Auto suggests to Ratchet.

A light bulb went off in Ratchet's processor.

"Oh." Ratchet said. "I see."

"I want to tell Optimus, myself." Auto said.

  The Conversation lasts for five minutes. Ratchet came to the understanding about Auto, as an individual.

 "I'll give you some privacy." Ratchet said, heading towards the doors. "But, if this doesn't work.  .  .  ."  Ratchet looks over his shoulder. "I will tell him."

Auto nods, determined her love is real.

Swiiisshh went the doors as they shut behind Ratchet.  
       
"Bee!" Auto yells, ugging the piece of his armor sticking from his fingertip. Crap. I gotta use my clicking. "Bumblebee!"

The arm fell off the table.  _Well...This got easier_. Autodroid thought, climibng up Bumblebee's arm as if she is rock climbing a huge mountian.  Her efforts prevailed to the point she arrived to his chest plating with ease.  
        
      "Bee...I love you so much I am doing this for you." Auto said, opening her sparkchamber.

Auto lowered her self on top of Bumblebee.His lightly powered optics barely noticed her. Perhaps he did. But just her eyes and face.She gently slid her hand on the side of Bumblebee's helmet.Auto has her spark above Bumblebee's bright blue spark.Her eyes sparkled as she could feel and hear his beating slow spark. Autodroid relaxed her body to a vital moment.  
        
      Her spark swooped down into Bumblebee's spark.His chest armor glows blue.  The wounds he had faded away except for the voicebox impairment.That impairment can not be repaired by  love, obviously since it was long before they met. It only fixed the present wounds shown on his body long after the war.  
        
      Auto moaned as she felt pure pleasure passing through her body.  
        
     _She found herself on Cybertron. This time hiding behind a wall. Where her Bumblebee is seen fighting off several Decepticons._

_"Wwhat the--Bee, duck!" Auto yellls in the flashback._  
  
 _Several ships behind him exploded_.  
        
       A rush of memory bypass the girl.

She saw a period of time where Bumblebee was a  young sparkling sorta like a human baby being chubby and being positively adorable. He had those light blue buggy optics that made her wanna hug him.Then she awoke in the present era over a presidingly sleeping Bumblebee _._ Auto' _s_ spark chamber is closed, concealing her precious developed spark _.Purr,_ he feels so warm. She thought to herself. falling asleep over her recently made Bondmate.Well there isn't a real thing such as 'forever' because bonds die out and they have to be remade.

 A few month later, we see three baby embryos forming in her uterus.


	11. Sparking

Bumblebee awoke in the med bay with Auto in his servo. _I remember...Just the fight....How can I feel her Spark?_  The bug remembered more; looking at a hole on his chest, total blackness, and finally voices. Bee rubbed his helmet.  
        
      "Good Morning Bumblebee." Ratchet said to the youngling with a smile on his face.  "Morning Auto."     

 A dog like yawn came from his grip.

 "Morning Ratchet."  Auto said.

Bumblebee looked at the girl who looked as if she is sick.

 "Need a trash can?"Bumblebee asks.

Auto nods. He let the girl  relinguish all the water into the toilet by hanging her upside down with  a huge open mouth.  
        
      She spat out a large waterfall like liquid.  
        
     Bumblebee opened his palm up with the girl inside. He looked right towards Ratchet's direction. The bug makes clicking sounds towards Ratchet's direction as he was asking 'Is she sick doc bot?' in his own clicking noise.  
        
      "What did he say?" Ratchet asks.  
        
      Auto sighed.  
        
      "He's asking if I have morning Sickness." Auto said.   
        
       Bumblebee shook his helmet and scratched it.Did she really say that? It only occurs after one has bondmated . .  . A load  of memories crash down into Bumblebee's helmet, words and images he had seen through the bonding and voices which he had heard So Bee realized he is a dad.      

  Ratchet laughed at Bumblebee's priceless expression.  e picked up a X-Ray based object capable of scanning without hurting a developing sparkling.

"Lets see if there's going to be a sponge,chicken, or plant or--" Ratchet is interupted by Auto, while holding this device in his servos.

"I can't make a sponge,Doc!" Auto reminds him     

Ratchet urned on the object. Then he saw what appears to be a still forming mass of cells in the area where babies usually developed in hours after conception. For the first time in probably a long time, Ratchet will see a sparkling in the war. Bumblebee is one of the bots he had seen as  sparkling long ago.

"Bee, we are all uncles to this kid." Ratchet said.   
        
      First, Bumblebee was glad  then The mute bot's jaw lost complete motor control, So it dropped, and then he fainted all in Chronological order.Auto and Ratchet both burst into a laughing fit. So when the kids returned that day..They were given a shock of their life. Wow, the knowledge about how a sparkling between two certian bots within one room can be surprising; for a human.   
        
       "So...She's preggers?" Raf asked Ratchet.  
         Ratchet nodded.  
        
       "Preggy." Miko corrected him.  
        
      "No. Pregnant." Jack corrected her.

 They are starting to bicker over the word.

 "She's definetly preggers." Raf  insists in the bickering argument.  
        
     Ratchet whistled before the gang could ever start a huge yelling contest.  
        
    "Boys and girls, we define it as 'sparking'" Ratchet said. "Auto is currently sparking a new sparkling, inside her body."


	12. What

_Four Months later..._.

Bumblebee is pacing back and fourth down the Hallway. Auto had ran into labor half an hour into a decepticon fight. Her stomach had became so large and gigantic you could barely know she once had a mimmimal tummy like a human. Ratchet's guesss is the sparking process.  
        
      "Bee, she's gonna be okay."" Raff said to the mute, holding his portable laptop.  
        
   The pacing mute leaned forward to the humans direction.  
        
cc _lick Click Click_  
Raf shrugged.

    "Dads have those kinds of worrys.when the baby is going to be delivered." Raf reasoned to the gigantic robot.  
        
      Miko came dashing through the hallway.  
        
     "Oh my--" The Girl shrieked. "Those things look like CAR HERBIE SPAWN RATHER THAN BABIES!"  
        
     Raff and Bumblee, including Jack who just walked in, repeated 'They?"  
        
      "My mind is ruined forever." Miko said,over-dramatically falling over.

 Bumblebee's gaze switched to Raf.

"Herbie is a Volkswagon Beetle with a mind of it's own and simply halirious."Raf told him and laughed. "They must be sharing a resemblence to Chevrollets prior form back in the car making day. Or have Jet--"

The Mute bot zipped to the med bay.

   "Nice one, Dork." Jack said, with a huge laugh. "Never knew you had this kind of teasing in you."

 Raf shyly smiled, keeping hands behind his back. Our scene transfers to Bumblebee skidig into the med bay. Colliding into several boxes stacked up to the cieling. His head emerged from a box which he had ripped through from his eagerness to see the sparklings.    

 "You  are lucky." Arcee said towards the yellow and black mute.

_Waaah Waahhhh!_

Bumblebee stood up on both legs and came over to Auto. She held three little bundles of one blue and two pinks. She had one male and two girls to be certain. Blue goes for boys. Pink goes for girls. However one of the sparklings isn't crying. At all. The noncryer is a small black and brown Volksagon Beetle mech. The two who ARE crying, are...Cybertronian and a human baby like Protoform. The Cybetronian one is a femme with fox-like armor qualities for her sadan vehicle form.  
        
      Click Click.  
        
      Bumblebee walked over to his mates side.

    "Pistol's got your cuteness." Auto said, directly to Bumblebee as she refered to the silent one.

 Bumblebee drew his digit towards Pistols face. He looks so adorable.  The newly made Dad thought. Pistol grasped the taller mechs finger  and did not let go.

"Aww." Bumblebee chirps. "He's strong."  
        
   Bumblebee passed his gaze to the fox like Sparkling.

"Foxey." Bumblebee commented in chirp.It was the only name that came acrosss his processor against all lengthy names in which people of complicated decicisons would have choosen.

     Auto giggled at the name of choice.

  "Somebodys going to enjoy giving her a lush of nicknames!"  Auto said, with a laugh.

 She and Bumblebee's glance fixated to the baby sparkling sucking it's thumb with curious little eyes staring back at them.The Newborn sparklings are very eager to get something to eat from being cold, hungry, and tired...Except for the human like sparkling.

    "Jillen."  
       _"Jazzie."_

Auto's face beamed a bright lightbulb color.  

"Why not call her both?" Auto suggested. "Both names could serve as her first name. She can decide which one to use--."  
        
      Arcee is laughing.

    "Poor kid." Arcee started in-between bubbles of laughter. "She won't know what her name is."  
        
     ________________                                                        ____________________

_.  .Some time later  .  ._

  Miko placed A box with the human-like protoform who gained more humanly features with a orange blanket now keeping her warm. "This is probably going to be the last time we ever see this one." The girl acknowledged as Jack put a letter  into the box.  
        
      "Bee and Auto both agreed she needed to be raised by a human family." Jack said, turning towards the light gray door bell. He smiled. "This is a small world Miko. We'll see her someday."  
        
      "Sounds like a lesson from 'The Sniper'." Miko recollected.  
        
      They are leaving Jillen at the doorstep of a childless couple. Jack knew these people from his Mom's work. They are Mr.John and Mrs. Mindy Hinklestand of British descent. Mrs.Mindy willingly went with her husband to the hospital every few weeks in hopes they had somebody to help them.  
        
      "I learned something new." Jack adds.

   Miko stood up right.

"What?" Miko asks.

   "Giant Robots have never seen the first Scooby Doo series." Jack said, zipping up his coat. A turkey with many feathers marched down the street which  brought the Teenagers  awkward attention.    

The stunned teenagers watched  the turkey gobble and chirp away.

   "It isn't thanksgiving yet." Jack remarked after the bird is out of sight. He shook his head. Then pressed the doorbell. "Let's run!"

   The two Teenagers flee away from the door right at the nick of time. They were not seen by a groggy and tired John who didn't appreciate teenagers to press their doorbell at the deaf of night.  
        
      "Who's there John?" A voice from behind squeakly asked.  
        
      The man shakes his head.

"Nothing Mindy." John replied. "It was only  a bunch of bloody kids pranking us again." He is completely oblivous to the box left at the door step. Lightly tapped footsteps tip toed from behind the large and tall man.  
        
      The woman, known as Mindy, got her eyes glued on the box.

    "John...There's a baby inside!" She said, taking the little bundle into her arms. The folded notebook paper drifted towards the daunting pavement. The baby cried instinctively to the new warmth. And  unknown humans.

John picks up the crumbled letter.  
   **"Dear Hinklestands,**  
         
      Please take in this little gift. We do not have the right equipement or resources to care for this bundle. You may want to be careful about her sports information outbursts--She needs the sports channel on in order to sleep. She needs to be raised by a human family such as you. We hope you understand why we chose you.  
        
       P,S. Her name is Jillen. But call her 'Jazzie' for short.  If she asks where she came from...Let her be guided by...Giant disguiseable machines."  
        
        
       John and Mindy share a confused glance.  
        
      " Human,equipment,Sports Information outbursts?" Mindy said, raising an eyebrow.

John shrugged.

 "We should accept our little miracle." John triumphly decided, using both his arms to lift the box. "We have a loooonnng day ahead of us."  
        
     


	13. The end

  Pistol and Foxey already started their realm of terror.  In this definition of Terror it would be fear of the Sparklings falling into some deadly Chamical or falling to their own death by pure accident.  Miko said random stufff while making faces at the not-amused-Sparklings. Foxey and Pistol are staring at the teenager. They did not seem to be amused at all.They DO have a sense of humor, But they think Miko does not have the sense of humor needed to get them into laughing.  
        
      "Miko, you are failing at this." Jack said,laughing at the girl.  
        
     The girl frowned.  
    "Am not." Miko said, being determined and stubborn as she folded her arms.She dragged a paintfbrush bigger than herself. "I will make--Where did the sparklings go?"  
        
       The Sparklings were crawling through the hallway. The EMPTY hallway that had been deserted of Autobots for atleast a few hours. Miko,Raff, and Jack  were left to watch them until they had returned, Little did they know:Something dark is going to happen that very same day.The children chased after the sparklings.  
__________________                        _____________  
        
      Optimus  looks  in all directions as well did the others. They were spread out, clueless  about why they had detected Decepticon Energy signatures. Ratchet could feel in the back of his helmet that something is not right.  
        
      "Somethings off." Ratchet said, feeling uneasy.

 Autodroid is in her battle mode.

   "False alarm." Auto chanted. "When is there ever a time to kick some con aft?"  
              
      The Autobots laughed.Then outta the blue..A layer of light blue film-wall fell inbetween the Autobots and The Couple. The Autobots could no longer see Bumblebee OR Ivy Autodroid.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee frantically clicked.

   "I dunno Bee." Auto said.

  Then...Starscream, Arachnid, and Knock Out came into perspective. They were a few feet away from the recently made Parents. Bumblebee's pistols retracted from their hiding location in fight preporation.  
        
      "Let's beat them!" Starscream said.

    The Decepticons attacked using theirweapons and pounded on the mute. Knock Out kept his own job which he was assigned to by Megatron. Autodroid summoned large qualities of rock and slammed them right at his body.

    He is doing exellent.

    "You can't save him." He sneered, using his battle object to send her crashing down. "Not this time."  
        
      The Girl,  once a Andorid, let her left hand become a long sharp sword .  Her dragon Claw still is wrapped around her neck without a change occuring to it at all. "I. CAN!" She shrieked, slicing off a part of the Decepticons shoulder.  
        
      The Mech narrowed his optics.  
        
      "Fine." He said, taking out both his blades. "I may just need to do it the hard way."  It pained him to do this. She was a mother of a unspecified number of Sparklings. She mated with the Autobot. She lead a life.  
        
      Knock out stabbed Autodroid at her stomach and spark chamber.Bumblebee fired at the seeker and Spider. The Autobot kneeled once pain surged through his entire body and nerve systems connected to various parts began hurting. His spark felt the most pain.

   "This is too easy." The Spider remarked, using Starscream to shoot down the Autobot who tried to get up.  
        
      Auto couldn't bare to stand.

      The Decepticons left her with the energy field still on.

  _Can't...get up._ She thought, her eyes wincing in pain Tears fell down her exposed cheek from the excruicating pain. Auto leaned on a tree trunk near by.T _hey are going to think YOU did this when Ratchet explains where you are from! A back stabber._ Energon  began coming from the  corner of her mouth. They will hate you for this. Bulkhead won't forgive me if his buddy got killed.  
        
      Optimus wouldn't understand. Ratchet would be uphald since Bee is the youngest and the last bot who was onlined thanks to the allspark...The kids....Auto gazes to the sky.  They won't accept me for that either..Our Sparklings won't have a dad.  
        
      She staggered to both feet.

The Con's were probably at their base already from her length of drabbling.

_It would cost my life at my crazy plan.._ Auto looks to her dragon claw necklace.She ripped it off. .It MUST work. The Outcome for mine...will change the future forever. expeically if they are reprogramming him to become a Decepticon.    

   And that, she skated so fast to the Decepticon Base with the necklace in a tight grip.    

Well instead of things going out as Megatron planned, things went done a completely utterly failed path-way. Instead of a small transformer he got a transformer who no-one could have thought would come straight out of a Android from a few self-done upgrades actually a reformat to be precise. Who is pretty much about Arcee's height. Who is Ivy Android with back-up instead of going alone to face her father.   
      "...I was expecting some-other-femme." Megatron said, as Bumblebee is in a stassis sleep due to a  a head injury to his processor. His eyes narrowed at the other Autobots who were there. And Auto had not told the Autobots yet that Megatron is her father technically.  "Alone."

"You willl not succeed whatever you have planned, Megatron." Optimus said."So let go of our commrade".

  "The Grandfather of two kids and a Techno-Organic, you are the worst parent ever," The femme beside Arcee spoke up. Her armor is somewhat similar with different disigns and trademarks being: Mainly black armor, yellow stripe, and a pink dash across her chest, and lastly dark-light gray-blue pupils. She is about one foot short of Arcee. Her skin is brown.

 Megatron is puzzled, but he did not like being called out by an Autobot like that.

"Dad." She said in hate.  
      
      The other Autobots looked at her with surprise and then back to Megatron.  
       
      "... **DAD?** " Optimus is even more surpried than Arcee and Bulkhead.

     The other Decepticons had been thoughoughly tied up in rope around a big gigantic tree by the two fastest speedsters by using one long rope commonly used in the theaters back at the other centuries. Megatron grows a scoffled-smirk if that was even possible. You can actually tell Megatron is denying the fact that this 'strange' femme is his creation.

   "I do not even recognize this Autobot!" Megatron said. "Where are my men?"  
        
      A few of the Autobots have this unmistaken-able amused look.

"Outside, tied around a tree." Optimus said.

The Autobots seemingly were starting to gang up on him though as many would have imagined,The Decepticon leader droped a smoke bomb which then made everyone cough making a great gate-away for his departure from the Autobots ganging. Once the smoke had cleared, Megatron was already gone.  
        
       Optimus turns towards Ivy. "Why did you not tell us you were Megatron's creation?" He asked, taking back by her secret she had decided not to share with the Autobots after gaining the ability to speak. If he had eyebrows they would be daggered at the short femme.

  "It would have made this problem smaller than bigger than it had turned out." Ratchet added, agreeing with Optimus's intentions.  
              
 Auto looks at Bumblebee, then back to the Autobots.     

  "Because..." She looked down, trying to fetch what words she could not find. Her eyes glittered in hope and joy. "I didn't want you to suspect me of being an Decepticon 'machine'. I feel in love with The Clicker, who by Spark is the best friend and father anyone can possibly have. He's the best thing that's happened to me in my life cycle, even the sparklings." She finished, with a smile.

    Her desgination would be later chosen as SearchLight.

_The End._


End file.
